Behind the Curtains
Plot Rex, Yumi, Kenji, Bobo, Ren, and his fellow two gang members, Mike and Jake Hyde sneak on the Bluestein Residence to pay Edwin a visit. As Rex and Ren argue whenever each of the two is ringing the door bell, Kenji rings the bell instead. They meet Edwin's butler William, who says Edwin is not home and is attending to a party with his father. Later, Edwin and his father are seen on the party where everyone is talking and celebrating an event that was to be coming up, "Lady Detective", formerly played by the very famous theater actress, Lauren Campbell. Many commented on how Miss. Campbell's protege and daughter, April herself, helped her a lot. Both women are introduced to one of April's fans, another actress named Colleen Stewart, by an old friend. The young actress tells the woman that she was honored to meet her and adored her ever since she was a little girl and couldn't wait to see the remake of "Lady Detective". With that, she and Lauren's friend walk off as Colleen gave another compliment about Lauren from a distance, April stated that Colleen was adorable, possibly because the girl had some signs of shyness that was noticed. However, Lauren tells April that, due to the fact that everyone was already talking about the upcoming show, she had to focus and make sure that they don't disappoint any of them. April agreed with a worried look on her face. Later at the "Campbell Theatre Studio", April falls to the ground after losing her balance while doing "The Weeping Willow Dance". Her mother angrily tells April that she is supposed to be playing a weeping willow and that what she just did was very sloppy and to do it again. April gets back on her feet and portrays the weeping willow once more. But once again, April disappoints her mother and the troupe by losing her balance and falling to the ground again. And again, Lauren gives her daughter a hard time. A few troupe members stated that maybe Lauren didn't want a successor and adopted Ayaka just to have someone to yell at, but then again, they all haven't a clue. Late that night, Edwin is showing his friends, Rex, Yumi, Kenji, Bobo, Ren, and his fellow two gang members, Mike and Jake Hyde his acting skills, Ren was recording it on video with his phone to send it to Akira. After Edwin's acting, Ren finishes recording it and transforms into Van Kleiss and acts as him. Yumi is excited of the upcoming "Lady Detective" and states that she cannot wait to watch it with her friends. William comes into the bedroom and tells Edwin that someone is here to pick Rex, Yumi, Bobo and Kenji before Six comes in. Ren, Mike and Jake leave the room through the window and Rex, Yumi, Bobo and Kenji are taken home by Six. Meanwhile, April is shown on the computer searching for a way to torment her mother. A sillouette of Breach appears and puts a voodoo doll of Lauren, some some pins and a note that says "A voodoo doll, use it to torment the person is tormenting you, signed, a friend. P.S. only use it if you have time." before disappearing. April notices the doll and takes it. April is now shown on the swing sets thinking and talking to herself about how Lauren only adopted her because she saw the potential within the girl. She then asks herself why her mother was being such a "jerk" to her and after insulting her mother once more, she took hold of a pin and nearly stuck it on the doll. That is, until her bozo of friends approached her to ask for money. They noticed the voodoo doll in her possession began to taunt and tease her saying she was too old to be playing with dolls. One, named Spike, went as far as to take the doll from her and wave it in the air. April managed to snatch the doll back and sighed relief. Her friends then asked if they could borrow some money from her and the actress angrily states that she wasn't a bank of some sort due to her mother being rich. Suddenly, an idea popped into April's head, an idea that would probably work. This idea involved her "friends", at least they won't charge her her soul. April tells the bozos that she will pay them if they did her a favor and they agreed. Later that same night, Lauren comes home, possibly from the theater, and attempts to close the door when two masked thugs walk in unexpectedly, demanding for money. Lauren informed the thugs that if they did not leave her house at once she would scream so loud the neighbors would hear and one thug cut her off by making as if he was going to punch her in the face, and tried to scare her. Lauren grabbed the thug and flipped him onto the floor on his back. The other thug then pulls out a knife, informing Lauren that it wasn't a game and that she should give them money immediately. Suddenly, April comes to the rescue by hitting the knife-wielder with an umbrella and knocking the mask off his face, it was obvious that it was the bozos of April. Once April threatens to call the police, the men left stating that they would remember this night. April asks her mother if she was alright and Lauren answered she was fine. The young actress told her mother that she would call the police and while placing the umbrella down, Midori asks if she knew who those men were. April then makes up a story stating that they were the ones who had been following her for a few days threatening to tell the press lies about her time at the orphanage, but they crossed the line when they threatened to harm her mother. She then told her mother that she would go to the police first thing tomorrow morning to see that the thugs would be brought to justice. Lauren asks if April was sure she has the courage to do such a thing and April reassures her that she was. Lauren then asks why April was up so late and she answered that she had been practicing "The Weeping Willow Routine" but to her mother's dismay, she hadn't perfected it. Then she tells her mother that she would perfect it just for her mother because she wouldn't expect anything less than a poor act. With that, Lauren tells her daughter to call it a night and go to sleep. April agrees and proceeds to go upstairs. Little did she know that Ren's other two fellow gang members, Austin Walker and Abigail Redstone, were watching the whole event from a distance. Austin informs Abigail that Ren might want to know what had occurred. So Abigail calls his boss to tell what happened. Meanwhile, Ren was in his room, showing Akira (via videochat) a video of Edwin's acting. When Ren asked if she liked it, Akira replies she did. As Ren recieves a call form Abigail, he bids Akira goodbye before shutting the videochat down. When Abby tells Ren about what happened, he asks her and Austin to spy on April. The next day, Abigail arrives at the "Campbell Theatre Studio", a member tells her about the play and how excited everyone was to find out who will be playing the lead role that Lauren Campbell once played. Abigail began to asks questions, one was about April taking over the studio after Campbell retires. It sounded strange to the member but answered that April was perfect for the studio and the main reason why she was adopted was because Miss. Campell saw so much potential in the young girl. Another member comes into the room and tells the one answering Abigail's question that "Boss Lady" had an announcement to make, Abigail makes a call to Ren. The troupe, including Edwin, who came back from school, and April, watched Lauren walk into the room and stand before them with a clipboard in hand ready to announce the one who was to play another "her" in the show "Lady Detective". April, who stood in front of everyone and before her mother thinks she has gotten the role and her acting from last night paid off. However, Lauren calls in a familiar face. The young actress, Colleen Stewart, walks into the room and is introduced to the troupe as the one who be taking on the lead role of Lady Detective. Members of the troupe whisper in disbelief of the replacement of April. April becomes infuriated and full of rage. While in Lauren's office, April demands why her own mother would replace her with another actress it, asked if she was not good enough and wanted an answer. Lauren tells April that she did not believe her and brought up last night's incident. April pretended she had no idea what her mother was talking about. Lauren informs her daughter to stop her acting and she was dismissed. April couldn't believe that her mother saw right through her telling herself that her performance last night was perfect. She assumes Spike and the other bozo ratted her out, which is why her mother replaced her. She then sees Colleen practicing in the recital room and with that, April came up with an idea to force Colleen to give up acting for good. April is seen on her cell phone, Spike's voice able to be heard, telling her that there was no way he and the other bozo would rat her out. April shrugs it off and offers to double the amount of money she would let the boys borrow if they did her one last favor. Colleen is seen putting on her shoes and she drops to the floor in pain, for there were tacks placed in them, obviously by April. April walks over the girl and begins to yell at everyone demanding the one who stooped to such a low level as to putting tacks into Colleen's shoes to step forth. Then in a calm nice tone, she assures the troupe that she wasn't bothered by the show at all. Abigail is seen watching through the window, floating from outside the studio. Both actresses are seen in a cafe, Colleen thanking April for standing up for her in the locker room. April tells the girl that it wasn't a problem that Colleen deserved the lead role more than she did herself. Though secretly, she was pissed. Once again, Austin and Abigail are seen tables away looking at the innocent one and the sneaky one. Both agree that the plot in this story is thickening and it will get a lot thicker. Austin then makes a call to their boss, Ren. Back at Providence, Caesar was in his lab working on an invention, then someone suddenly sneaks up on Caesar and tap his shoulder with a silver gautlet similar to Kenji's gauntlet. Caesar was wondering what is happening, but finds out that Kenji was hiding in his lab and Rex and Yumi are just staying against a wall next to the door of his lab and tells the two to come inside. Rex tells his brother he got the tickets for the play that is two days and that tried to invite Six and Dr. Holiday to go, but they said no, so he invites him to go with them instead, which Caesar agreed. Rex also tells him he invited Noah too. Meanwhile, April and Colleen are then seen at a crane machine and April won a toy. She asks Colleen if she was having fun and the girl answers yes but then states that it was getting late and she should head home. However, April begins to stall the girl by saying that she should stay a couple more minutes and that they were just becoming friends. Suddenly, Spike and his buddy arrive and April leaves Colleen to fend for herself telling two boys to have fun. Colleen begs for April to come back but is dragged off to an unknown area. Abigail turns invisible to people, so she cannot be seen, before following them. Colleen begs the men to let her go home, that there was rehearsal tomorrow and she had to be there. Spike says they will let her go home if she drinks a mysterious tonic fluid. Colleen tried to refuse, but was held from behind and had the fluid forced down her throat. Abigail was in the area, recording this with her cellphone, which was invisible, before finishing and teleport away to outside. Austin follows April to Madison Avenue, but suddenly, he is attacked by a crystal creature. Rex, Yumi and Kenji exit Caesar's lab and Rex soon gets a call from Ren that Austin is under attack. The trio, with Edwin, show up and defeats the crystal creatures. Rex, Yumi and Kenji then get curious about April's behavior as well, with Austin saying the monster showed up right before she disappeared and that Lauren is in danger. The next day, within the afternoon, April overheard the conversation between the troupe that Colleen lost her voice possibly due to the pressure of the studio. April goes to the studio to talk to her mother. She pretends to be sad telling her mother that Colleen was so enthusiastic and what could have possibly happened to her. Lauren told her daughter to gather the troupe for she had an announcement to make. April turns her back and grins, thinking that she got the role after all. Yet, Lauren stops the girl and asks her why she is not curious about what she was going to announce. April becomes curious and learns that 1: Lauren was cancelling the show, 2: Lauren was disbanding the troupe, and 3: She was refusing to finalize her adoption. April was shocked and in disbelief. Lauren told her that she knew that she had something to do with Colleen's lost voice. However April tries to maintain her innocence by telling her mother how she was grateful of Lauren adopting her, showing her the way and (as she rushes over and hugs her) how she loved her. Lauren, disgusted in April, pushes her away telling her that she already contacted a lawyer and this was good-bye. As Lauren walked away, April angrily calls her a "dang old lady" hurting the woman deeply. Lauren tries to reason with April, giving her a chance to admit to what she is done, but April refuses and tells Lauren that she did not care about her and that she only wants her fame and fortune. Sadly, Midori had nothing more to say but sorry. April, unforgiving and angry, tells her to spare her the pity then rushed to the locker room, opened up her locker and began searching for the voodoo doll, stating that even though she will kill her mother before cancelling her adoption and she will become rich. However, April pulls out an ordinary doll. April responded with disbelief and a voice informed her that she did not know. April to see Abigail, who seems to be holding the voodoo doll, sitting in a chair. April asks why she was there and what happened to the voodoo doll. Abigail reveals that she always knew what she was thinking, and switched the doll in order to save Lauren. Wanting an explanation, April demanded what she was talking about. Abigail tells April that she and her gang were ordered to spy on her, so they can find out what she was doing, much to April's dismay. April then reveals to be an E.V.O. who controls crystal and fights Abigail. Abigail shoots her throwing knives at April, but the latter deflects them with her crystal shield and shoots some crystals at her, injuring her. Before April delivers a final attack to Abigail, the latter has been protected by a barrirer, which his blue in the left and pink in the right. Rex and Yumi appeared, along with the rest of the Team Rex (Kenji, Akira, Ren and Edwin), with Deadly Dragon Gang and Providence. Ren ordered Austin to take care of Abigail, while he and the rest begin to fight April. April creates some crystal monsters to attack them, but Rex and the others destroy them. When Rex tells April to confess, she does so, telling them she did not care about acting and that she worked hard on acting to get what she wanted, she also made a pact with someone who helped her with that. She then bragged about how she could be whatever or whoever she wanted to be. The interrogation ends with Akira asking April if there was a real April within her and who was the "someone" who helped her. April then tells the group the name of the person who helped her: Van Kleiss. Hearing this, Kenji quickly disables April with earthen shackles. Rex cures her from her powers, making her human, much to April's displeasure. April's adoption is cancelled and she is taken into police custody, who tell the Deadly Dragon Gang not to cause trouble in the streets. Lucas Natt appears and tells the group that he created a serum that restored Colleen's voice and she drank it. Rex and co. were happy, but Breach suddently appeared and reveals that she was the one who gave April the voodoo doll, and that she made a pact with, not only Van Kleiss, but The Pack, but since she was defeated, that pact was broken and April will be harshly punished. Abigail points out that Breach gave April black magic, and states that voodoo was part of it. Abigail then throws the voodoo doll into Breach's hands. Breach then says that she will report Van Kleiss about April's failure before disappearing in a portal. The next day, Campbell Theater Studio is seen being closed down by Lauren. After Rex and his team (with Caesar) apologized to Lauren for what happened, she walks away sadly. Rex and co. now have no chance of watching "Lady Detective", which was cancelled. Rex apologises to Caesar for not going to the play and hands Ren the tickets to burn them, as the play was cancelled. After Ren used his fire-controlling powers to burn the tickets, they dissolve into ashes as the wind blows them. Rex and the others then vowed that they definitely will defeat Van Kleiss. Later, April is taken to a maximum security juvenile hall, as she was seen dragged by the officers to her cell. As April is taken inside her cell, she is confronted by Van Kleiss, who was not pleased for her failure. Van Kleiss then charges his gauntlet to punish April, with the girl sreaming in horror. Cast Trivia References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Jess0312